


Beyond

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: MegumareHikaru drabble-by-prompt challenge, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>halo kak Yuki~!! terima kasih sudah amat sangat bersabar dalam berpartisipasi di challenge ini 8"D//</p>
<p>*lalu dieksekusi*</p>
<p>prompt kelima ini... cukup menyita pikiran ternyata. kebetulan saya pernah baca teori tentang step-by-step(?) kematian manusia, jadi sambil nulis ini sambil mikir soal 'masa depan' juga ehem...(?)</p>
<p>gak penting, lupakan saja *heh* anyway, semoga hasilnya berkenan... dan maafkan kelambatan saya dalam menyelesaikannya 8"D *sujud*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>salam, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuyobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/gifts).



Kehidupan, kosa kata yang _familiar_ baginya. Tiap-tiap yang bernyawa pasti hidup. Tiap-tiap yang hidup pasti bernapas, dan seterusnya.

Pikirnya, kehidupan adalah hal sederhana. Kau hanya perlu terbangun di jam yang ditentukan, beraktivitas, dan kembali beristirahat untuk menyambut hari esok pun kau masih dikatakan hidup. Cukup berkedip, mengedikkan bahu, dan menghela napas juga kau akan tetap dikatakan makhluk hidup.

Namun setelah dirinya bertemu dengan sosok Kaidou Jin, makna hidup dan kehidupan terasa lebih rumit dari yang ia ketahui.

Baru-baru ini Mizel menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya kehidupan merupakan awal perjalanan menuju sebuah akhir; kematian.

 

* * *

Danball Senki W © Level-5 inc  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

_40 hari sebelumnya._

Mizel yakin Jin baik-baik saja, sampai ketika remaja berusia limabelas itu mengeluhkan nyeri di dadanya. Mizel telah berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran Jin, sampai ketika ia tak lagi sanggup menarik napas dan terkulai lemas di pangkuannya.

Namun syukurlah, jiwa Jin masih berada di tubuhnya.

Dokter spesialis yang menangani remaja bersurai hitam putih itu meragukan kondisinya yang kian memburuk. Pria berjas tersebut berkata pada sang _android_ agar Jin tetap beristirahat di rumah sakit hingga dirinya pulih.

Setelah kreatur serupa manusia itu menggangguk paham, dokter pun meninggalkannya, dan saat itu Mizel menoleh pada kaca pembatas ruang tunggu dengan ruang rawat.

… Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan ada sosok berjubah hitam di dalam sana.

* * *

 

_7 hari sebelumnya_.

Jin baru tahu jika bubur hambar dengan lauk yang sama hambarnya terasa seperti makanan khas restoran berbintang yang biasa ia santap, jika Mizel yang menyuapinya.

Oke, mungkin itu berlebihan. Tapi indera pengecapnya mengakui hal tersebut.

Ketika Jin meminta tambahan porsi sarapannya, Mizel hanya mendaratkan pandangan heran atas dirinya.

Namun sebenarnya _android_ itu senang. Ternyata Jin masih memiliki semangat untuk sembuh.

* * *

 

_3 hari sebelumnya._

Alih-alih merasakan denyut jantungnya yang sering tak beraturan, kali ini Jin merasakan denyutan lain di tengah dahinya. Mizel hanya mengerjap tak paham melihat Jin terus-terusan memegangi dahinya.

_Android_ tersebut menanyakan kondisinya, remaja itu menoleh lalu tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Kedua monokrom Mizel hanya menatap lurus sepasang _ruby_ yang sinarnya meredup di hadapannya itu—menemukan kebohongan dalam kalimat Jin barusan.

* * *

 

_1 hari sebelumnya._

Dokter yang kesekian kalinya Mizel temui itu kembali datang, kali ini dengan raut wajah panik dan didampingi beberapa orang perawat. Menunggu di balik kaca, Mizel memperhatikan bagaimana segerombolan manusia berpakaian putih itu menangani Jin yang beberapa saat lalu kolaps.

_Android_ berambut panjang tersebut tiba-tiba saja menyentuh permukaan kaca di hadapan hidungnya saat mendapati sosok berjubah hitam yang empatpuluh hari lalu tertangkap monokromnya ada di samping Jin—di antara para perawat.

Ia hanya memperhatikan anomali itu lekat-lekat sembari bertanya dalam hati, apakah dokter dan perawat di sana tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok tersebut?

Ketika dokter selesai menangani Jin dan mulai meninggalkan ruang rawat, ketika Mizel merasa matanya perlu mengedip, sosok itu melempar senyum.

Saat hitam-hitam itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya vonis dokter, Mizel baru tahu jika selama ini Jin selalu mendekat pada garis akhir perjalanannya … dan ia mulai gelisah.

* * *

 

_Hari ini._

Tamparan angin sore menyadarkan Mizel kalau ia sudah terlalu lama merenung. Sinar mentari dan refleksi langit yang berwarna jingga itu terpantul di marmer putih yang terukir nama Kaidou Jin.

Foto remaja bersurai hitam putih ketika ia masih sehat itu terjebak di dalam pigura kaca berukuran sedang dan bersandar di nisan, jemari Mizel pun tergerak menyusurinya perlahan. Senyum terulas di bibirnya, kegelisahannya kemarin tak lagi dirasakan.

Sekarang kreatur itu paham, bahwasanya kehidupan yang dijalani setiap manusia—terutama Jin, karena remaja tersebut adalah objek penelitiannya selama ini—tak lain merupakan perjuangan dalam mencapai batas hidup mereka; mencapai akhir perjalanan mereka selama di dunia.

Mizel yakin, Jin saat ini baik-baik saja. Anak itu sudah memenangkan perjuangannya selama hidup, ia akan mendapat tempat yang lebih pantas di sana.

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> halo kak Yuki~!! terima kasih sudah amat sangat bersabar dalam berpartisipasi di challenge ini 8"D//
> 
> *lalu dieksekusi*
> 
> prompt kelima ini... cukup menyita pikiran ternyata. kebetulan saya pernah baca teori tentang step-by-step(?) kematian manusia, jadi sambil nulis ini sambil mikir soal 'masa depan' juga ehem...(?)
> 
> gak penting, lupakan saja *heh* anyway, semoga hasilnya berkenan... dan maafkan kelambatan saya dalam menyelesaikannya 8"D *sujud*
> 
>  
> 
> salam, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
